


lilac shampoo and take out

by likeashotofsugar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hair-pulling, Its really soft, Kinda impregnation kink, Kinda puppy play, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub Kim Mingyu, they call mingyu puppy, theyre all cis i just have a kink, this sounds more intense than it is, verse seungcheol, with a sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeashotofsugar/pseuds/likeashotofsugar
Summary: truly it’s all mingyu’s fault. he came up to seungcheol while he was sitting on the couch, dropped to his knees and looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes and went, “hyung, can i suck you off?” seungcheol’s no monster, he can’t look at mingyu, who looked a moment away from begging for it, and just tell him no. he’s not jihoon.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	lilac shampoo and take out

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this happened. i don’t know why or how but we ended up here so have my contribution to the impregnate mingyu agenda.
> 
> this is for me, my friend, the 4 lesbians i follow on twitter, and our innate desire to knock up mingyu. 
> 
> i never learned how to do apostrophe and i’m not learning now. you’ve been warned.

life gives you a lot of choices to choose from. you can pick so much of what you do, how you do it, and when. so why the fuck seungcheol chose to do this is beyond him.

truly it’s all mingyu’s fault. he came up to seungcheol while he was sitting on the couch, dropped to his knees and looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes and went, “hyung, can i suck you off?” seungcheol’s no monster, he can’t look at mingyu, who looked a moment away from begging for it, and just tell him no. he’s not jihoon.

and that’s how he found them. jihoon walks into the apartment, kicks his shoes off, and finds his boyfriends on the couch. seungcheol sits up at the sound of jihoon’s sneakers hitting the title by the front door and pulls mingyu off his cock, only to have to bite off a groan at the strain of spit that connects mingyu’s slack mouth to him. jihoon hums as he sits next to seungcheol on the couch, instantly moving his hand into seungcheol’s hair. the feeling sends sparks down his spine and his eyes flutter shut with a sigh.

“don’t stop because of me,” jihoon twirls a piece of seungcheol’s hair around his finger and god he’s fucked, so easily fucked up by jihoon’s slightly dominant hand on him. if jihoon asks, or hell just let him, seungcheol would be on the floor with mingyu without hesitation. but the feeling on jihoon’s smile against his neck and the way his breath tickled his skin, seungcheol knows that's not what was going to happen. “mingyu, you can keep going.”

mingyu never needs to be asked twice to do anything for jihoon. he grins at them before swallowing seungcheol back down. all seungcheol can think of is teeth, mingyu’s sharp little canine teeth and jihoon’s equally sharp teeth. “bite,” seungcheol mumbles as his hand tangles into mingyu’s hair, god he hopes mingyu doesn’t think he’s talking to him. thankfully, he doesn’t and jihoon hums in question instead. “please, jihoon, bite me.” jihoon gives him a light nip at the side of his neck where his face is already buried before moving down to the junction of seungcheol’s neck and shoulder and biting, not too hard but just enough for a moan to get knocked out from seungcheol’s chest.

mingyu presses his nose into the soft, tamed hairs at seungcheol’s pelvis before swallowing around him. seungcheol’s hands tighten in his loose curls as his hips buck up. jihoon pushes seungcheol’s shirt up into his armpits as he kisses and bites seungcheol’s stomach and chest. the hand in his hair moves and seungcheol whines at the lost of the touch. soon though, jihoon’s hand lands on top of seungcheol’s in mingyu's hair. seungcheol lets his head tip back while jihoon leaves marks up his chest, bites and hickeys left in his wake that seungcheol will look at later with a heat in his stomach. it’s when jihoon presses his nose against seungcheol’s throat and starts moving his hand to control the rhythm that mingyu takes seungcheol’s cock that seungcheol can feel his thighs starting to twitch around mingyu’s head.

“are you gonna come, hyung?” jihoon mumbles into his throat, “you gonna come for mingyu, let him know what a good boy he is? how good he sucks dick?” seungcheol nods in a jerky motion, too close to form actual words. mingyu hums at the praise and seungcheol is so close he can taste it. his thighs twitch around mingyu, his foot flexes against the carpet. just as he’s on the cusp of coming jihoon, the evil bastard he is, pulls mingyu off seungcheol.

“no no no no no,” he whines, “no, jihoonie, please, please i’m so close.” he can’t help the way his lip juts out and wobbles as he talks.

“tell him, tell mingyu what a good job he’s doing and i’ll let you come in his mouth.” jihoon’s words leave no room for argument, not that seungcheol would ever be against praising mingyu.

“mingyu’s so good, fuck, the best,” seungcheol reaches and tangles his fingers back in mingyu’s hair, pulling him closer just to cup his jaw. “the best at sucking cock, like you’re made for it, baby.” mingyu preens under the words despite the blush spreading across his face at them. “look so pretty when you let us come on your face with your mouth hanging open,” seungcheol strokes his thumb across mingyu’s cheek before looking at jihoon, “can i come on his face?”

“what do you think mingyu, can he come on your face?” jihoon tucks one of mingyu’s curls behind his ear before carding his hand through mingyu’s hair a few time.

“yes, please god come on my face, hyung.”

with a nod of approval from jihoon, seungcheol wraps a hand around his cock. he’s so close that it only takes a few tugs until his thighs are tensing. jihoon takes to leaving soft butterfly kisses up his neck, the sensation sending shivers down seungcheol’s spine. with a shout of ‘gyu!’ as his only real warning, he’s coming across mingyu’s face. the opec white lands on mingyu’s tan skin and just the sight of him blinking heavy with come under his eye makes seungcheol’s cock twitch again. 

jihoon leans down and scoops the come that didn’t land in mingyu’s mouth off his face before putting his now come covered fingers in front of mingyu’s mouth. without being asked, mingyu takes the fingers into his mouth and starts sucking the clean. he lets jihoon’s hand fall from his mouth with an obnoxious pop before grinning up at them. if seungcheol had any bones he’d help mingyu with the bulge in his pants but he’s unfortunately jelly against the couch at the moment. jihoon, however, leans down and kisses mingyu deeply. there’s a chain reaction, first jihoon moaning at the taste of seungcheol in mingyu’s mouth, mingyu moaning at jihoon pulling him closer, and seungcheol moaning purely at the knowledge that jihoon is licking all traces of him out of mingyu’s mouth.

“cheollie hyung,” jihoon says as he pulls away from mingyu, “don’t you think you should get mingyu off since he was so nice and got you off?” seungcheol moves to get to the floor before jihoon pushes him back down. seungcheol watches as jihoon moves his foot and presses down on the tent in mingyu’s sweatpants. mingyu grips his thighs with white knuckles and jihoon presses hard against him, a whine trapped in mingyu’s throat as he closes his eyes. “what do you think, pup, should we move to the bedroom and have cheollie hyung try to knock you up?”

mingyu lets out a loud, guttural moan and starts nodding his head as he babbles. “yes please, please come in me. i’ve been such a good boy, i deserve it.” jihoon lets up the pressure on mingyu’s cock and casts a look towards seungcheol. it’s knowing, challenging almost. the question hangs in the air between the two of them, can seungcheol get it up again and last long enough to fuck mingyu properly?

seungcheol helps a wobbly legged mingyu up off the floor, laughing when his knees crack in a million different ways when he stands. only when mingyu’s finally standing does seungcheol pull him down for a kiss, instantly licking into his mouth. it’d be so easy to stand here and just kiss mingyu like a man starving. to let the world go on and pass by them, the world to end outside this apartment, as long as he can keep kissing his boyfriend. seungcheol pulls back from mingyu and yanks jihoon into a kiss. he needs to be involved with this post-apocalyptic make out session in their living room too.

there’s a whine from mingyu that has seungcheol opening his eyes as he makes a move to pull away from jihoon. mingyu normally only whines when they don’t pay attention to him if he’s really needy but opening his eyes seungcheol can see that the whine wasn’t neediness but jihoon’s grip on his cock. seungcheol pulls back to mouth at mingyu’s neck, pulling another noise out of him, before shuffling them towards the bedroom a little bit before he ends up fucking mingyu on the living room carpet, again. he doesn’t want to hear about mingyu’s rug burn again.

once they’ve finally inched their way to the bedroom jihoon breaks away from them. seungcheol is too preoccupied with mingyu’s mouth to really care about what Jihoon is doing. the click of the bedroom door closing can be heard over the rush of blood in his ears. mingyu drops on to the mattress and pulls seungcheol down with him. as quick as mingyu’s back hits the bed seungcheol is slotting his thigh between mingyu’s.

“so sensitive,” seungcheol presses his words into mingyu’s throat before working on the hickey he started in the living room. “jihoon, i dont think i’ll even need to fuck him for him to come.” he lets a hand come up and just barely graze mingus chest, nipples already hard from everything else going on. “maybe i could just play with your nipples, huh baby? could you come from that?” mingyu’s moan is airy as he nods, grinding against seungcheol’s thigh for any sort of friction. seungcheol tucks his hands under mingyu’s shirt and hand instantly finding mingyu’s nipples. he’s able the roll the nubs with his thumbs a few times before jihoon steps in. he stands behind seungcheol with a fist of hair in his hand, leading seungcheol’s neck back until he’s looking at jihoon. the command is there without being said. stop.

mingyu sends his shirt over seungcheol’s shoulder as jihoon literally holds seungcheol back. he also makes quick work of his sweats, those flying off the bed too until mingyu is just in his underwear, rutting still against seungcheol’s thigh. finally jihoon let’s his head go, seungcheol’s head falling forward. “hyung,” jihoon says, “strip.”

his pants are still in the living room where he kicked them off for mingyu earlier. without hesitation, seungcheol peels his shirt off to join mingyu’s clothes on the floor. he’s already half hard again and it hurts in the best way possible. looking at mingyu, he doesn’t think this will last long.

jihoon sits on the bed and pulls mingyu’s head into his lap. he gently strokes the hairs off mingyu’s face before planting a tender kiss on his forehead. it’s too soft for what they’re doing but jihoon’s always been extra tender when it comes to mingyu, who thrives under the attention. not like seungcheol, jihoon has said before, who thinks he has to whine and complain to get jihoon’s attention. jihoon always handles him with a rougher hand because of it and god does seungcheol love it, how sweet he can be with mingyu only to turn around and be harsh to seungcheol. it makes his head swim.

jihoon tosses seungcheol the lube, the slippery little bottle almost sliding out of his hands when he catches it. seungcheol just placed it on the bed next to him though, instead crawling up mingyu’s long body just to kiss jihoon instead. his hand comes into seungcheol’s hair with a tight grip, keeping him close as jihoon fucks into his mouth with his tongue. the arms keeping him above mingyu start wobbling from the kiss, if it could be called that, and seungcheol has to pull away so he doesn’t fall on mingyu. he lets his mouth fall to mingyu’s this time, a kiss that’s more a press of open mouths than a really kiss, before scooting down and taking one of mingyu’s nipples in his mouth. mingyu’s hand flies up to his head, hand just holding him there as seungcheol bites and sucks on one nipple before moving to the other. 

only once mingyu’s chest is littered in bite marks and hickeys and his nipples are tender from the attention does seungcheol make to remove mingyu’s underwear. the second they’re off mingyu’s legs fall open with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, a knee almost hitting seungcheol in the process. he opens the lube bottle and rubs his fingers together in an attempt to warm it up a little, it doesn’t do much but seungcheol knows mingyu appreciates the effort. he lets his hand plant firmly on mingyu’s inner thigh, almost neading the muscle and fat there as he circles mingyu’s hole with his index. mingyu’s whine when seungcheol finally slides it in is muffled by jihoon’s mouth on his.

between the two of them they reduce mingyu to near tears before seungcheol even gets his dick in him. seungcheol’s three fingers deep, toying with mingyu’s prostate as jihoon plays with his overly sensitive nipples. somewhere around the second finger seungcheol and mingyu managed to convince jihoon to take off his pants. now half of mingyu’s face is hidden in the expense of jihoon’s thigh as he begs for something, anything really.

“please, please touch me,” he whines into jihoon’s thigh. jihoon’s laugh shakes the bed a little while he gives mingyu’s nipple a particularly harsh pinch that causes him to gasp.

“oh, sweet pup, what are we doing now then?” jihoon asks, voice faux sweet and tender despite him dragging his nails against mingyu’s chest and leaving angry red marks. “we can stop, dont you think hyung?” jihoon lifts his hands as seungcheol goes to remove his hand and mingyu wails. the tears break and soon he’s crying, eyes wide and watering as he looks up at jihoon. seungcheol keeps his one hand on mingyu’s thigh, thumb stroking the skin as mingyu cries below him. mingyu’s legs wrap around seungcheol’s back and pull him close, so incredibly close, and if he wasn’t already crying jihoon definitely would punish him for the action. nothing too mean, nothing ever too mean for their mingyu.

“no, fuck, please don’t stop. i’m sorry, i’m sorry, please keep touching me hyungs please i’ll be good i promise.” he’s halfway to babbling, probably would be if jihoon hadnt leaned down and kissed him. mingyu’s hands stay fisted in the bedsheets next to him, not allowed yet to touch anyone, as jihoon distracts him while seungcheol slides in. at the blunt head of seungcheol’s cock mingyu whines and his hands twist in the sheets.

“do you want seungcheol hyung to breed you, pup?” jihoon asks, barely above a whisper but in the quiet room might as well be a scream. mingyu nods so hard he nearly headbutts jihoon with how close they are together. jihoon looks up at seungcheol with blown pupils and seungcheol sinks the rest of the way into mingyu just to lean forward and kiss him. it’s more teeth than anything, both of them too fucking horny to give the kiss any sort of romance. jihoon pulls away first and seungcheol takes a chance and goes for his neck, planting kisses and bites on the tender skin and pulling a groan from jihoon in the process. “okay, cheollie, fuck him good.”

normally seungcheol would go slow for mingyu. he likes the slow, steady pace of fucking mingyu, likes it with jihoon too. something almost akin to making love if they want it to be. with mingyu under him crying fat tears at the stimulation though he can’t help to pull out slowly and slam back into mingyu hard. he jostles in jihoon’s lap, moaning loud enough for jihoon to cover his mouth. “you gotta be quieter,” jihoon says, “you know loud sluts don’t get knocked up, puppy.” mingyu looks up at jihoon, eyes flicking back and forth between him and seungcheol and nods.

mingyu’s not going to last long. he’s babbling and crying while seungcheol fucks him. seungcheol pauses only to move mingyu’s legs from around his middle to hold him open as far as mingyu can go. jihoon leans forward a little and takes mingyu’s hands in his so their fingers are interlaced as they hold the backs of mingyu’s thighs.

“hyung please,” mingyu’s begging again, “fuck me full. wanna feel you come in me, please come in me.” seungcheol smiles and bites at mingyu’s throat, leaving an angry red mark for him. 

“god, fuck,” seungcheol’s going to lose it soon with the tightness in his stomach. “want me to put a baby in you, huh puppy? get you fat with my come? i don’t know, jihoon, what do you think?” mingyu whines when seungcheol slows down with the question, thrashing a little in jihoon’s lap. “it’s a little unfair if only i get to breed our mingyu. wouldn't it be better, baby, if we both fucked you full?” 

mingyu gets so tight around seungcheol that it knocks the air out of him. for a moment, he’s convinced mingyu’s coming, and he might have if it wasn’t for jihoon’s tight hand wrapped around the base of mingyu’s cock. mingyu arches and gasps like a drowning man before new fat tears roll down his face. jihoon looks at seungcheol and mingyu whines when seungcheol’s cock twitches inside him. 

“cheollie,” jihoon says, just his voice alone makes seungcheol want to do whatever he asks. it never fails to amaze him how jihoon has such control over the two of them. “fill him.”

seungcheol hikes mingyu’s legs over his shoulders and snaps his hips hard into mingyu. the whole bed rocks with the force behind his thrusts and mingyu scrambles up jihoon for any sort of support while seungcheol fucks him like it’s his only purpose in life. jihoon lets up on his grip on mingyu’s cock and instead moves that hand to cover mingyu’s mouth as he nearly screams. with an arch of his back and pitched whine mingyu comes across his stomach. seungcheol wants to slow down and enjoy the view of his boyfriend under him blissed out but jihoon grabs him by the name of his hair. “don’t you dare stop,” jihoon tells him, “you be good and you fuck him until he’s full of your come and crying, do you understand?” seungcheol tries to nod the best he can but jihoon yanks harder, “i asked do you understand?”

“yes, yes jihoon.” seungcheol pants out. it won’t be long now, his hips are starting to lose their rhythm. under him mingyu turns his head away from jihoon’s hand and mouths at his thigh, biting at the skin. the groan that jihoon lets out spurs them both on, mingyu biting a new spot and seungcheol thrusting with a one track mind.

he’s crashing like a train into a wall. the world shatters around seungcheol as he comes inside mingyu, groaning loud enough that it bounces off the walls. mingyu’s overstimulated moans are muffled into jihoon’s thigh. seungcheol swears he blacks out for a moment, stars behind his eyes as he lets himself bury his face in mingus neck. he just breathes in the smell of his sweat and the sex in the air. seungcheol couldn't move right now if he wanted to with his body so heavy. jihoon strokes his hair and leans down to kiss his head. it can’t be comfortable with both of them in his lap, the angle jihoon has to take to do it, but seungcheol appreciates it.

he finally pulls out after what feels like a millennium. mingyu can only gasp when he does so and seungcheol feels a little bad for leaving him like that. seungcheol flops on the bed beside mingyu and watches as jihoon leans down and kisses him. he can’t help it that he whines, pout already on his lips, he gets needy after he comes.

“jihoon,” seungcheol whines, “i want a kiss too.” he looks at jihoon with his best puppy dog eyes and lip wobble. jihoon smiles at him, those little dimples that drive seungcheol absolutely crazy peeking out before he kisses him too. it’s sweet and kind. there’s no rush like before despite the fact that jihoon hasn’t come still, his boys are satisfied and they both know that’s all that matters to jihoon. “mingyu,” seungcheol just about whispers when him and jihoon break apart, “what’s your color, baby?”

“green. so fucking green.” mingyu’s got that dopey afterglow look on his face and the two of them almost bump heads when both seungcheol and jihoon go to kiss him. “come on hyung, you said you’d fuck me full too.”

seungcheol and jihoon trade spots. jihoon strips the rest of his clothes off and gets between mingyu’s spread thighs. seungcheol takes to tucking a thigh under mingyu’s head and threading his fingers through his hair softly.

the peace between the three of them snaps when jihoon pushes into mingyu. almost instantly mingyu jumps like he’s been electrocuted while jihoon moans with his eyes shut tight. seungcheol uses his other hand to interlock his fingers with mingyu’s and rubs a thumb across the side of his hand. 

“color?” jihoon grits out from behind clenched teeth.

“still green hyung.”

the second mingyu gives the literal green light it’s all bets off. jihoon wraps a hand around mingyu’s throat and mingyu starts sobbing as jihoon ruts into his ass.

“you’re so pretty, gyu,” seungcheol says, “always look so beautiful when you’re stuffed with a cock.” he brushes away the tears on mingyu’s cheek even as more brim over. even jihoon looks like he’s on the verge of tears as he pounds into mingyu.

“god, i can feel you come, cheol,” jihoon groans, “mingyu you’re going to be so fucking fat with come when i’m done with you. you’re going to be leaking with our come for days.” mingyu uses the hand that’s not being held by seungcheol and hold the wrist of jihoon’s hand where it’s wrapped around his throat.

“do you like it when jihoon chokes you baby? should we just be mean to you from now on since you’re a little painslut?” jihoon lets up on his throat and mingyu swallows down a gasp of air as he frantically shakes his head no. “you’re not an painslut? what are you then baby?”

“a good boy,” mingyu pants out, “i’m a good boy. please, please hyung, i’m a good boy.”

“are you our good puppy?”

“yeah yeah — fuck!” mingyu shouts loud and comes for the second time, untouched, adding to the mess on his stomach from the last orgasm.

the two over him coo. jihoon slows down his thrusts but mingyu shakes his head again. “no, no, hyung, please, please fill me up. please i want it, i want it. ive been so good, please, ive been a good puppy.” 

jihoon drops to his elbows, nearly knocking seungcheol in the head on the way down, and tucks his face into mingyu’s neck. seungcheol takes the chance to run his nails down jihoon’s shoulders. red marks bloom in the wake of his hand. it only takes a few more thrusts before mingyu yelps, honest to god yelps, and jihoon is coming. mingyu’s eyes roll backs before he shuts his eyes right with ragged breaths out of his nose. seungcheol is half hard again at the sight alone. after a moment jihoon lifts his head and seungcheol can see what caused him to yelp. a bite mark, clear as day, on mingyu’s already abused neck.

“did we do a good job puppy?” seungcheol pushes jihoon’s hair off his forehead to look at his blissed out face too. “did we knock you up? is everyone gonna know who you belong to?” mingyu nods with a dopey little smile on his lips, his eyes still closed.

the three lay there, panting and trying to catch their breaths, for a moment. seungcheol’s still sweaty, with his leg almost wet where mingyu’s head was from his sweat too. when jihoon finally pulls out he's mostly soft and mingyu whines at the lost. jihoon lays next to mingyu with his head on seungcheol’s calf. he starts running a hand through jihoon’s sweaty hair and watches the two start to drift asleep. they need to clean up the come on and in mingyu and wash the bedsheets, maybe order some take out too.

“hey, mingyu, baby,” seungcheol gives him a little shake, “come on, let’s clean you up.” mingyu shakes his head and curls into jihoon beside him. jihoon gives him a kiss, slow and soft while he rubs mingyu’s back.

“come on, up, up.” mingyu groans and lifts his head off seungcheol’s leg, jihoon does too and he’s able to get up and help mingyu get up. “please,” jihoon says from his spot on the bed, “don’t get come on the rug again.”

seungcheol makes a noise, “i think it’s too late, he’s sprung a leak.”

“please don’t talk about me like i’m a balloon.” 

mingyu waddles towards the bathroom, thighs pressed together. seungcheol follows him into the bathroom after asking jihoon to order food while they’re in the shower. he grunts at seungcheol and waves his hand at him. “go wash the balloon.”

it takes too long to clean up mingyu simply because he keeps distracting seungcheol with kisses. he’s just trying to clean up his boyfriend and mingyu wants to kiss him slow and sweet.

once mingyu is finally cleaned up the two sit down on the shower floor. mingyu’s back to seungcheol’s chest, seungcheol leaves butterfly kisses up his neck as he pops open the bottle of shampoo and lets the lilac smell fill the space between them. he lathers the soft curls as gently as possible before giving mingyu the okay to lean forward to wash the soap out. while he’s leaning seungcheol takes the moment to loofah mingyu’s back and shoulders. “hyung, be careful with my nipples, please, they still hurt.” seungcheol just hands him the loofah and takes to shampooing his own hair.

jihoons a rat bastard. they both knew that when they got into this relationship, they both had warning that he was simply a bastard man. that doesn’t stop them both from jumping when he pulls the curtain without warning. “i’m ordering take out, what do you guys want?”

“can we get from that chicken place?” mingyu asks sweetly, like he doesn’t already know that his boyfriends would give him moon if he asked.

“yeah, of course.”

their couch isn’t that big. they kinda got it just so when they all three lay on it they’re snuggled together. jihoon lays on seungcheol’s chest, his feet tucked under mingyu’s thighs. some marvel movie that jihoon put on plays. seungcheol’s eyes are heavy and he keeps jolting awake at any loud noise.

“hyung, we can change it.” jihoon says but seungcheol shakes his head. he’ll be okay, he’ll either make it through the movie or clock out before they get halfway through. mingyu’s out cold, his foot somehow by seungcheol’s thigh twitching every now and then in his sleep.

“hey, hey jihoon,” seungcheol whispers not to wake him even though mingyu is dead to the world right now. jihoon hums in acknowledgement, the sound rumbling seungcheol’s chest. “i love you.”

jihoon giggles. he wishes he could see those little dimples he loves so much but instead he has to settle for imagining them. “love you too, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me on twitter @eczemasbitch


End file.
